


A short note about writing fics

by merulanoir



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Corny introspection, I just want to share about the process of writing forgive me, I'm just a lonely person, Look at me being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir
Summary: Something I wrote.Not a fic, just introspection about what writing and fanfiction means to me. :-)





	A short note about writing fics

**A short note about writing fics (and the _Heartsease_ sequel in particular):**

I'm writing this on 10th of September, 2018, at 5:14pm, sitting in front of my old laptop which is sounding like a broken hairdryer at this point. I'm so sick with the flu that I'm alternating between breathing through a clogged nostril and mouth-breathing like some vile animal. I've been living on chocolate pudding and ginger tea for two days.

Writing this fic has been easier than writing _Heartsease_. One part because it's all my own plot this time, and thus I don't need to go back time and again to check out some piece of the Blood and Wine dialogue to get it right; but also because I finally found a way to write longer stuff so that I maintain the flow and stick to it 'til the end.

I've just hit page 92 on a word document. The fic is currently seven chapter plus a prologue, and we're maybe two-thirds through the plot I have mapped out. And that's the thing: I took the time to plan this sucker.

I had a vague idea about a sequel for _Heartsease_ in July. Then I just kept putting off writing it, because it didn't feel right to jump right in. Instead, I wrote _Of Debts And Bonds_ , _Grief_ , _Purpose,_ and finally _Ease Into It_ to do something in the meantime. And all the while the sequel brewed in my head, like bad homemade mead that makes you fart and gives you a nasty headache.

And then, one day in late August, as I was trying to stuff my oversized ass into a small nook inside a machine to drill some holes and make some threads, I got the Good Idea. You know the one. It's the thing that ties the story together. I had been waiting for it, just like I kept waiting for the right solution with which to bust Geralt out of the prison earlier in the summer. This one just took several weeks to arrive.

After that, I started planning seriously. I wrote out maybe three or four storylines as rough drafts before I found one that I liked enough to begin writing. That was...two weeks ago? Two and a half? Doesn't matter, the point is that I took the time to plan and think about the stuff I wanted to write, and only then started to, you know, _write_. I had never done that before! And now I've churned out 92 pages of fic which I kind of like already, despite knowing it needs some heavy proofreading and not-so-tender love before being publishable.

I'm envious of people who can write fics so that they write a chapter and then publish it before starting to write the next. I desperately want to do that, to be able to live the story in real time, but I can't. My stories get too big, and I love dropping hints about future events too much, and unfortunately my MO for writing is to puke out the whole story and only then go back to make it presentable. So, currently the fic is actually kinda hideous (I know this because when I've been too tired to write, I've gone back and read what I've written thus far.)

But I love writing, and I especially love writing fanfiction. And writing in English is a special kind of a good thing, too, because it's not my native tongue. I can claim I practice languages on my free time, when I actually just write about fictional people falling in love and having adventures (and having sex, because sex is great.)

I should probably have a blog, because I have so much to say about fanfiction and other stuff, but maybe I'll finish this fic first. I'm a former comparative literature major (dropped out at one point so don't get excited), so I love writing about writing. And I love reading comments and talking to people who love the same things that I do, so if you've read my fics, know that I love you, too. And know that I regurlarly haunt the several pairings' tags that I adore and read pretty much every new piece you people drop into the AO3 void.

Thanks, bye. <3

 


End file.
